A steaming device comprising a unit for receiving so-called wet steam, i.e. a water-steam mixture, from a steam generator, and letting out dry steam is known. For example, HU 193751 discloses a steaming device having a steam discharge unit which is denoted as a condenser vessel, and which has a cylindrical inner cavity and an inlet for letting wet steam into the cavity. During operation of the steaming device, rotating motion is imparted to wet steam that is supplied to the cavity of the condenser vessel, so that water droplets are separated from the steam by centrifugal force. The water is discharged from the vessel or evaporated by heating, and the steam is discharged in line with the axis of the rotating motion, i.e. at a central position. In particular, the condenser vessel is in the form of a housing with a cylindrical cavity, a tangential steam inlet pipe and a concentric dry steam discharge pipe. HU 193751 furthermore discloses a manual steam iron which is provided with disc-shaped evaporator cavities in its base, wherein each of the cavities acts as the above-described condenser vessel.
A disadvantage of the condenser vessel known from HU 193751 is that spitting may occur. Spitting is a well-known problem in the field of steam irons, and involves an undesirable situation in which water droplets are carried along by the steam that is released from a soleplate, as a result of which items to be ironed may get wet, and may even get stained. The condenser vessel is designed to only let out dry steam, but in practice it occurs that water droplets escape from the vessel along with the flow of steam. There are various factors contributing to the problem. Among other things, as the condenser vessel is made to fit inside the soleplate of an iron, the condenser vessel has a shallow and compact design. As a consequence, the distance between the inlet and the outlet is relatively short, and the water-steam mixture does not remain in the vessel long enough for the water to evaporate and/or flow towards the discharge of the vessel.
In general, in a steaming device in which steam is separately generated and transferred via a hose or another suitable intermediate member to a discharge unit, which may be a soleplate of a steam iron, or a steamer head, for example, condensation may occur along a steam flow path, resulting in water entering the discharge unit along with the steam at relatively high velocities. Additionally, foaming can occur in the steam generator due to concentration of scale and impurities, resulting in water being carried over along with steam to the discharge unit. In an iron, it is possible for a user to choose a low temperature setting. However, with such a setting, a low energy content is obtained, resulting in a situation in which it is difficult/impossible to realize sufficiently fast evaporation of water entering the chamber of the discharge unit. Due to any of the above-mentioned factors, water leakage from the discharge unit can occur while steaming is activated.